Let the Games Begin
by Sparky She-Demon
Summary: A missing scene from the episode "Upgrades". This is my first missing scene ficlet. It was written for the S/J Secret Santa over on Gateworld. Rated for slight suggestiveness.


**"Let the Games Begin"**

* * *

Jack had been looking for someone else to spar with. He had so much excess energy; he didn't know what to do with it! He had been sparring with Teal'c, which instead of ending with him on his ass; it ended up with _him_ knocking Teal'c out, a rare occurrence indeed. After making sure Teal'c would be alright (and after eating some more) he'd started looking for someone else to take his place. He'd tried to talk Daniel into sparring with him, but the Spacemonkey was too busy studying things he hadn't had time for and also he wasn't particularly interested in fighting. That left only one person. He would have to go and collect Major Carter from her lab. Jack suppressed a grin. Getting Sam out of her lab under ordinary circumstances was a difficult task. Now, that she was typing a book, it would be even harder.

Once he got to the level Sam's lab was on, he strode purposefully into it. Sure enough, she was busy writing her book.

"Hey Major, since I knocked out Teal'c and Danny-boy is too busy to fight, you're the only person left that is safe to spar with."

Looking up from her computer, Sam said,

"Sir, I'm trying to write a book…"

"Major, the book will be there when you get back. Now, shall we spar?"

Sam gave him a look that basically said, "Bring it on".

Sam left the room first, giving Jack a rather nice view of her six.

"_Whoa. Where did *that* come from?"_

Jack had been engaging in a long term mental battle when it came to his 2IC. A man would have to be dead not to notice how good looking she was. And he wasn't the only man in the SGC that thought that. He was the man in the position of being her CO. This meant that he had to keep his hands off her. And that wasn't easy on the good days. On the other days, like the time on the planet with the Shavadi, when she was in the blue dress that made her look like a princess… Jack had to remind himself that he was a lot older than her and two pay grades higher.

As they continued their walk to the gym, Jack remembered one of the _other_ that had made it difficult for him to keep his hands of his 2IC. It had been the incident with the "Touched" virus where Sam had jumped him in the showers.

"_You want me."_

"_Not like this!"_

Soon after that, Jack had noticed that they'd arrived in the gym.

"_Well, let the games begin._"

* * *

They'd been sparring in the gym for about fifteen minutes before he sensed that she was holding back, because of the bracelets.

"C'mon Carter, stop holding back!"

Sam then got a gleam in her eyes, and continued fighting.

It was getting to a point where it would've been obvious to anyone that Jack was about to win. But he just wouldn't let go to the fact that she seemed to be holding back.

"Carter I know you're better than this. Or is it just because you can't beat me?"

He continued egging her on, until five minutes later, when Sam pulled a move on him that he'd never seen before. It knocked him flat on his ass.

She then pinned him, not unlike the time with the "Touched" virus.

"So what's it like, losing to a girl?" Sam taunted.

"I haven't lost yet" he growled back and then flipped her. They started wrestling.

They'd paused in the fighting, with Sam on top, straddling Jack's waist, when they heard a slight cough.

Jumping away from each other, they noticed that Daniel was there waiting. He seemed to have lost his voice temporarily. Obviously, he'd seen the wrestling and the semi-suggestive position he'd found them in.

"What is it Danny-boy?"

Daniel, finding his voice again, said,

"We have the mission briefing in about five minutes. See you guys there?"

After telling Daniel that they'd follow him shortly and Daniel had left, Sam turned to him and said,

"Colonel about that…"

"Relax Major. We were wrestling. If anyone probes any further, that's our story and we're sticking to it!"

That still didn't stop him from wondering what would be going on right now if they'd been in a more private situation.


End file.
